


Running for your life

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 02, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aveva paura di Alexander Mahone.E non perché era lui che lo stava inseguendo, non perché non presagiva niente di buono da quella sua caccia all’uomo che già era diventata una carneficina, ma perché c’era qualcosa in lui che non riusciva a convincerlo.Sembrava essere dentro la sua testa.





	Running for your life

**_~ Running for your life ~_ **

Era stanco di scappare, Michael.

Ormai era da giorni che non faceva altro, ed era da giorni che non si prendeva un momento per riflettere davvero su che cosa stesse facendo.

Aveva paura di Alexander Mahone.

E non perché era lui che lo stava inseguendo, non perché non presagiva niente di buono da quella sua caccia all’uomo che già era diventata una carneficina, ma perché c’era qualcosa in lui che non riusciva a convincerlo.

Sembrava essere dentro la sua testa.

Sapeva sempre che cosa stesse pensando, precedeva le sue mosse, sapeva dove si sarebbe diretto ed era lì ad aspettarlo, e Michael si diceva che era solo questione di tempo prima che la fortuna smettesse di girare, prima che rimanesse a corto di piani per la fuga e si dovesse alla fine arrendere di fronte all’inevitabile.

Gila era la sua ultima speranza di farcela.

Quando si era reso conto del fatto che l’aveva trovato anche lì, aveva avuto voglia di fermarlo e chiedergli come diamine avesse fatto, come facesse a comprendere i suoi processi mentali così bene, come potesse davvero essere riuscito a prevedere fino a quel punto ogni sua mossa.

Ma aveva invece ascoltato il buonsenso, ed aveva cercato di sfuggirgli, aveva cercato di non morire come un animale braccato.

Sarebbe stato tutto inutile, se fosse riuscito a prenderlo.

Sarebbe morto con un proiettile piantato nella schiena o nella nuca, sarebbe morto come erano e Abruzzi e Tweener, sarebbe morto senza nemmeno avere il tempo di accorgersi che cosa stesse accadendo.

E avrebbe abbandonato tutti coloro che invece avrebbe dovuto aiutare, e li avrebbe lasciati da soli a domandarsi quali davvero fossero le sue intenzioni, quale fosse il suo piano per lasciare il paese senza che nessuno intralciasse il loro cammino.

Li avrebbe lasciati fra le mani dello stesso Mahone, che una volta raggiunti avrebbe...

Sospirò, passandosi le mani sul viso più e più volte, cercando di cancellare quelle immagini dalla propria mente.

Non poteva permettersi di vacillare, non in quel momento.

Cercava di pensare velocemente, cosa che sotto pressione gli era sempre riuscita, ma era quasi come se la presenza del federale lo inibisse, come se ogni cosa che gli venisse in mente andasse subito scartata, perché era certo ormai che l’altro riuscisse a capirlo anche quando era completamente a corto d’indizi.

Se non fossero stati in una situazione del genere, era quasi certo che sarebbe rimasto affascinato dalla mente di Alexander Mahone, e dal modo in cui riusciva ad analizzare la sua come se fosse qualcosa di normale ed alla portata di chiunque.

Quando riuscì letteralmente a metterlo in gabbia, non si sentì meglio.

Lo guardava senza dire una parola, e non riusciva a pensare coerentemente, cosa che gli capitava così di rado che non sapeva cosa fare per evitarlo.

L’agente gli sorrise, sarcastico, le mani poggiate contro la grata del cancello, cercando di nascondere un tremore che Michael non poté fare a meno di notare.

Non stava bene, Mahone, ma nemmeno di questo il più piccolo riuscì a rallegrarsi.

Non voleva che essere un fuggitivo lo rendesse il tipo di persona che gioisce dei mali altrui, perché non era mai stato nella sua natura e perché non lo sarebbe stato ora, non importava cosa quell’uomo rappresentasse.

“Sappiamo tutti e due come andrà a finire, Michael” gli disse Mahone, guardandolo dritto negli occhi mentre lui rifuggiva il suo sguardo, poco interessato a qualsiasi cosa avesse da dirgli.

Non aveva più importanza, ormai.

“Se speri davvero che ucciderci tutti ad uno ad uno ti aiuterà ad andare a dormire la notte, sono davvero felice per te. Ma sono convinto che non sia così semplice, vero?” prese fiato, scuotendo la testa. “Non capisco davvero il nesso, cerchi in ogni modo di sopravvivere al terrore che qualcuno scopra come hai ammazzato Shales, e di contro ti lasci alle spalle così tanti cadaveri... forse non è stato un incidente di percorso, forse non eri semplicemente convinto di fare la cosa giusta nel togliere dalla strada un uomo come Shales. Che cos’è successo? Hai scoperto quanto ti piace avere il potere di togliere la vita a qualcuno?”

Alex gli sorrise, di quel sorriso tipico di chi crede di avere la situazione in pugno, cosa che viste le circostanze Scofield trovò quasi assurda.

“E tu che cosa credi? Che il fatto di aver salvato tuo fratello dalla sedia elettrica ti renda un eroe?” domandò, sarcastico. “Che ti renda un eroe aver fatto evadere di prigione Bagwell o Abruzzi? Non mi sembra che tu sia poi così tanto migliore di me, Michael.”

Non gli piaceva il modo in cui sembrava così a suo agio nel chiamarlo per nome e non gli piacevano le allusioni che stava facendo.

La sua mente lo aveva già tormentato abbastanza per quello che aveva fatto, ma era comunque troppo tardi per tornare indietro.

“Quello che ho fatto l’ho fatto per Lincoln. Tu hai ucciso due uomini soltanto perché tutti gli altri ignorassero il fatto che sei un assassino esattamente come quelli che dovresti catturare. Per cui sì, perdonami se credo di essere migliore di te, _Alex_ ” gli disse, con una sicurezza che in fondo non provava, ma che doveva essere bravo nel fingere. “Hai trattato questa caccia all’uomo come se fosse una faida familiare, come se fosse qualcosa che ti riguarda da vicino, e non invece qualcosa con la quale tu non hai niente a che fare. Stai combattendo una guerra che non è tua, e nessuno esiterà a lasciarti indietro quando non avranno più bisogno di te.”

Il federale alzò un sopracciglio in sua direzione, assottigliando le labbra, mentre il respiro accelerava ed il tremore si faceva più evidente.

“Tu non sai che cosa voglia dire stare dietro un uomo come Shales. Meritava davvero di vivere?”

“Di certo non era un tuo diritto scegliere se meritasse di morire. Esattamente come non è un tuo diritto uccidere noi soltanto per salvare il distintivo che porti.”

Stavano perdendo entrambi la calma, Michael lo sapeva.

E ancora una volta si spaventò, perché per quanto ora l’altro non potesse sparargli per via del propano, sapeva bene che non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui si sarebbero incontrati, e sapeva che Mahone la volta successiva non avrebbe esitato nemmeno per un secondo a premere il grilletto per ucciderlo.

O peggio ancora, per uccidere Lincoln o chiunque altro gli stesse a cuore.

“Uccidimi, allora” mormorò Alexander, togliendo le mani dalla grata ed allargando le braccia, come se si stesse offrendo. “Uccidimi, Michael, e avrai qualcosa in meno di cui preoccuparti. Uccidimi e a chiunque altro venga scelto al mio posto ci vorrà del tempo per giungere alle mie stesse conclusioni. Per leggere attraverso quei tatuaggi che hai sul corpo. Avrai a disposizione tutto il tempo che ti serve per fuggire e mettere in salvo tuo fratello e la dottoressa. Avanti.” lo provocò.

Michael non ebbe nemmeno l’ombra del dubbio, e sapeva che questa sua certezza era proprio quello su cui l’altro stava puntando.

Perché aveva ragione, perché lo conosceva meglio di quanto credesse, perché aveva lasciato una scia fra i suoi tatuaggi e le sue azioni che Mahone non aveva fatto a meno di cogliere.

Sapeva che non l’avrebbe ucciso perché non era un assassino, sapeva che per salvare Lincoln era arrivato a fingere di rapinare una banca e a farsi rinchiudere a Fox River, ma che non si sarebbe mai abbassato a prendere la vita di un altro uomo.

Digrignò i denti, guardandolo con espressione neutrale e disprezzando tutto ciò che quell’uomo rappresentava, disprezzando coloro che l’avevano mandato ad ucciderli e disprezzando quell’aria beffarda con la quale credeva di spaventarlo, quando l’unica cosa che lo atterriva in quel momento era il fallire nel proteggere la sua famiglia, nel proteggere suo fratello ed LJ, nel proteggere Sara.

“Non ci riesci, vero?” continuò il più grande, portando di nuovo le braccia di fronte a sé, il viso a pochi centimetri dalla grata. “Non riesci ad uccidermi perché tu non sei il tipo da fare cose del genere, perché sappiamo entrambi che non sei un criminale. Sei solo qualcuno che ha scelto di rovinarsi la vita a causa di un fratello che è sempre stato un avanzo di galera” sorrise a mezza bocca, scuotendo la testa. “Vincerò io alla fine, Michael. Vincerò io e mi riprenderò la mia libertà, e dormirò sonni tranquilli, e non ci sarà nient’altro al mondo a perseguitarmi, quando tutto questo sarà finito.”

Michael lo odiò e odiò anche se stesso perché ancora era lì ad ascoltarlo.

Se non vi fosse stato quel cancello fra di loro probabilmente l’avrebbe colpito, l’avrebbe colpito e basta, perché di più non poteva fare, e anche per questo motivo si sentiva orribilmente frustrato.

Alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione, certo di stare facendo la cosa giusta, deciso a non avere più paura di un uomo ridotto in quelle condizioni, di un uomo che anziché la sua rabbia avrebbe dovuto suscitare unicamente la sua pietà.

“Pensi davvero di poterlo fare?” gli chiese, il tono di voce finalmente calmo. “Pensi davvero che una volta finito il lavoro ti lasceranno andare via come se niente fosse successo?” fece un verso sarcastico, prima di avanzare di fronte al cancello, poco distante adesso da Mahone. “Sarai un testimone e ti elimineranno, come hanno fatto con tutti gli altri. Quando avrai finito di uccidere anche l’ultimo di noi avrai firmato la tua condanna a morte, e allora finirai i tuoi giorni pregando di ricevere chissà quale grazia per perdonarti di tutto ciò che hai fatto, ma sai cosa? Non accadrà mai, perché quello che tu vuoi non è che il mondo si dimentichi di Oscar Shales. Sei tu a volerlo dimenticare, ed è per questo che hai accettato di fare una cosa del genere.”

Se anche avesse voluto continuare ad accusarlo, Alex non gliene diede il tempo.

“Che cosa ne sai tu di quello che voglio e di quello che penso? Non fingere di conoscermi, perché l’idea che hai di me deriva soltanto dall’essere andato a parlare con la mia ex moglie fingendo di essere qualcun altro. Tu non mi conosci, Scofield” inveì, e Michael non poté fare a meno di notare come fosse repentinamente passato al cognome, in quel caso.

“Forse non conosco te personalmente” ammise. “Ma in fondo non sei poi così tanto diverso da persone che cercano la via più facile per sfuggire ai propri errori, Alexander” concluse, utilizzando volutamente il suo nome per intero e facendo per andarsene, seguito dalla voce del federale.

“Quando ci rivedremo, Michael, ti pentirai di non avermi ucciso.”

Scofield non si diede pena di rispondergli, e raggiunse Sara fuori dal magazzino, continuando a rimuginare sulle parole di Mahone.

Non si sarebbe pentito di non averlo ucciso, perché non era qualcosa che avrebbe mai fatto, in nessuna circostanza.

Avrebbe continuato a sfuggirgli, avrebbe continuato a cercare di coglierlo alla sprovvista, di fare finalmente qualcosa che lui non fosse in grado di prevedere, e sarebbe andato avanti per la sua strada.

Eppure provava improvvisamente una sorta di malinconia nei confronti di quell’uomo, senza poi riuscire a comprendere per quale ragione dovesse rattristarsi per qualcuno che stava cercando di fargli del male.

Aveva visto la disperazione, nei suoi occhi, ed era stato questo a togliergli qualsiasi timore nei suoi confronti.

Aveva visto in fondo al suo sguardo un male che sapeva non poter essere curato in alcun modo, e avrebbe solo voluto che se ne rendesse conto, che si accorgesse di quanto inutile fosse quel massacro, quanto poco sollievo avrebbe portato ai suoi demoni, ma non era qualcosa che gli competesse.

Erano l’uno contro l’altro, e lui aveva già dato la propria compassione a troppe cause perse per potersi ancora permettere di provare pietà di lui.

Lo lasciò in quel magazzino, certo che sarebbe arrivato qualcuno a liberarlo, certo che una volta fuori da quella gabbia sarebbe tornato sulle sue tracce e che l’avrebbe ancora inseguito.

E Michael era stanco di scappare da uomini più disperati di lui.

Avrebbe voluto solo potersi fermare e urlare tutta la propria frustrazione, ma non era ancora giunto il momento adatto per farlo.

Non appena gli fosse stato regalato anche solo un momento di quiete, avrebbe pensato a tutto il resto.

Ora poteva solo continuare a correre.


End file.
